Fight For Freedom
by Sex with MoonJongup
Summary: perjalan hidup B.A.P Chanyeol & Baekhyun, not YAOI. its just friend or best friends rifght - -


**Fight For Freedom.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Author : Choi Seung Wook.

Cast :  
All member BAP and ChanBaek (EXO)

Genre : Life, Adventure.

Rating : T

Note : INI KISAH PERJALANAN SAHABAT !

Sunmarry : delapan orang namja yang ingin mencari kebebasan! Perjalanan hidup yang mandiri! Kebersamaan! Dengan membentuk persahabatan satu perjuangan! Melawan kekerasan dunia!

Happy Reading

Theme Song : BIGBANG- Bad Boy.

.

.

.

.

.

'Bang Yongguk! Anak sialan kau! Kau tidak mendengarkan kata orang tuamu ini eoh?'' tanya seorang pria parubaya menatap anak laki-laki nya murka, sungguh sangat frustasi dan membuat jantungnya berhenti berdetak menghadapi tingkah anaknya yang tidak penurut, disuruh mengurus kuliah malah keluyuran kemana-mana, menjelajahi sesuatu yang tidak penting dan selalu mendapat surat panggilan dari pihak universitas yang di naunginya saat ini. harus memakai jalan apalagi sang appa mendidik anaknya, dia hanya ingin yang terbaik untuk anaknya, menyuruh anaknya kuliah dan belajar untuk mengelolah perusahaan sang appa kelak, hanya namja yang bernama Yongguk lah yang dia harapkan karena dia memang anak tunggal, tapi apa? sungguh di luar fikiran, sang anak bersikeras ingin menjadi seseorang yang menciptakan musik, ingin menjadi pencipta musik terhebat dan bersejarah, membuat sang appa benar-benar menolak cita-cita sang anak yang menurutnya sangat konyol dan membuat masa depan suram itu, menurut itu adalah cita-cita yang sungguh sangat memalukan, memasuki dunia hiburan untuk menghibur semua orang, oh ayolah itu sangat kaya dan dia tidak ingin anak semata wayang nya ini menjadi seorang penghibur dan terjun di dunia hiburan, itu sungguh sangat tidak lucu kau tau?

''sekarang pilih, dari pada aku mati jantungan menghadapi tingkahmu yang membuatku sangat frustasi itu! ya Tuhan salah apa aku sehingga Kau berikan anak keras kepala ini? Kau angkat kaki dari rumah ini jika kau masih menginginkan cita-cita konyol mu itu atau kau belajar mengelolah perusahaan appa dan appa akan mengabulkan apa yang kau mau, pilih sekarang!'' tegas di depan anaknya, Yongguk mendongak dan sudah menekatkan hatinya bulat-bulat, dia harus yakin kalau dia pasti bisa.

''aku masih menginginkan cita-citaku Ayah, aku akan membuktikan kepada Ayah bahwa cita-citaku tidak sekonyol apa yang ada di fikiran Ayah, suatu saat nanti Ayah pasti bangga melihatku'' ujar Yongguk penuh percaya diri, dan membungkukkan badannya pertanda hormat kepada sang Ayah yang sudah rela dengan lapang dada menghidupinya hingga sebesar ini, Obsessinya terhadap music dan kebebasan sungguh sangat besar, sehingga ia berani mengambil keputusan nya ini.  
Memutar badannya dan meninggalkan rumah yang sudah ditempatinya dari lahir ini, dia yakin dia pasti bisa, percaya diri dan pantang menyerah adalah kuncinya dan tidak lupa terus berdoa meminta perlindungan Tuhan.

''astaga! Anak itu sungguh sangat keras kepala sekali, aku akan melihatmu berhasil atau tidak? Dasar bocah keras kepala, menuruni siapa anak itu?'' omel menggelengkan kepalanya dan kembali melanjutkan tugas kantor nya yang sempat tertunda.

''**FIGHT FOR FREEDOM**'' teriak Yongguk dan berjalan jauh ntah kemana untuk mencari kebebasan dan jati dirinya.

.

.

.

.

.

''Kim Himchan! Lihat ini! Kenapa berkas-berkas ini belum kau selesaikan eoh? Dan apa ini? Akhhhh! Surat pemanggilan dari pihak sekolahmu! Ya Kim Him Chan! Kau mendengarku tidak eoh?'' seorang yeoja parubaya namun tidak menghilangkan sisi cantiknya terus mengomeli sang anak bungsunya, kenapa sang anak bungsu tidak bisa meniru kelakuannya atau kelakuan kakaknya yang sudah sukses besar di negri Paman Sam, tidak irikah?

''eomma! Aku tidak bisa menjadi apa yang eomma mau, aku bosan dengan semua ini'' Bantah namja yang bernama Himchan itu sembari membanting semua berkas yang membuat kepalanya ingin pecah.

''kau ini! Terus kau mau apa? Kau ingin apa? katakan!'' ujar sang eomma sedikit meninggi, bagaimana yeoja ini tidak emosi, lihatlah anaknya ini sungguh sangat susah di atur! Di suruh A malah yang dikerjakan B, dan itu membuat semua file-file kantor menjadi acak-acak tidak karuan.

''aku ingin bebas! Aku tidak mau diperlakukan seperti robot begini!'' ujar Himchan menatap sang eomma dengan pandangan yang memelas, agar sang eomma mengerti apa yang dia inginkan selama ini.

''kebebasan itu bisa membuatmu rusak! Kalau kau ingin bebas lebih baik kau angkat kaki dari rumah ini! Dari pada kau membuatku cepat mendapat serangan jantung menghadapi kelakuanmu itu!'' kecam sang eomma mengancam.

''aku akan pergi eomma! Aku akan mencari kebebasanku sendiri! Dan aku yakin! suatu saat nanti eomma pasti bangga mempunyai anak sepertiku!'' balas Himchan dan meninggalkan ruangan kantor yang membuat kepalanya ingin pecah menghadapi setiap lembar-lembar file yang harus ia tangani padahal ia pun tak mengerti tentang mengelolah perusahaan sedikitpun.

''YA! KIM HIM CHAN! MAU KEMANA KAU! HEY! KIM HIMCHAN!''

seolah seperti tak punya telinga namja yang bernama lengkap Kim Himchan itu memakakan telinganya dan tidak meladeni teriakan sang eomma yang selalu mengatur nya layaknya robot.

''**FIGHT FOR FREEDOM**'' teriak Himchan di depan perusahaannya membuat sang satpam penjaga yang ingin tertidur menjadi terlonjak kaget mendengar jeritan penuh semangat dari sang anak boss.

.

.

.

.

.

''ya! Jung Daehyun! Bisa kah kau berhenti makan! Kau membuatku bangkrut! Anak apalah kau ini'' frustasi yeoja penjual kue, melihat tingkah anak lelakinya yang terus saja memakan kue yang akan di jualnya, membuat yeoja itu tekor karena dia mengalami besar pasak dari pada tiang, nah itulah pepatah yang cocok untuknya.

''tapi eomma , ini sungguh sangat menggiurkan, dan kue-kue ini terus memanggilku'' jawab Daehyun lancang dengan tangannya terus mencomot kue-kue yang sudah dibuat oleh sang eommanya itu, membuat sang eomma benar-benar murka menghadapi anaknya ini, ya Tuhan dosa apa dia melahirkan anak seperti Daehyun? Padahal sewaktu mengandung Daehyun dia tidak pernah mengidam makanan-makanan atau apalah itu.

''Jung Daehyun kau benar-benar ingin membuatku cepat mati ya!''

''tidak kok eomma''

''Daehyun! Eomma akan menerimamu lagi tinggal dirumah ini jika kau sukses! Eomma tidak bisa memanjakanmu lagi! Kau sungguh sangat tidak mandiri! Kembalilah jika kau sudah tau bagaimana susahnya mencari uang'' ucapan sang eomma membuat mata namja bernama Jung Daehyun itu berkaca-kaca.

''eomma mengusirku? Kalau aku lapar ditengah jalan bagaimana? kalau cacing-cacing diperutku pada demo bagaimana, aku lapar, cacingku lapar, mulutku lapar, lam-''

''cukup! Jung Daehyun! Pergilah eomma merelakanmu''

''eomma! Kenapa eomma begini! hatiku sakit! Aku akan membuktikan ke eomma! Kalau aku akan berhasill juga lihat saja!'' ujar Daehyun berapi-api dan meninggalkan rumah sang eomma.

''nanti kau juga akan mengerti nak'' lirih ibu Daehyun melihat kepergian anaknya itu.

''huh mana ada eomma yang begitu, tapi baiklah, lihat saja eomma! Lihat!''

''FIGHT FOR FOOD ! Eh? Salah Daehyun, baiklah,** FIGHT FOR FREEDOM**!'' teriak Daehyun dan berjalan tak tentu arah untuk mencari jati dirinya, atau mungkin untuk masa depannya, dan kebebasan makan tentunya -,-

.

.

.

.

.

''YOO YONGJAE! KAU MEMALUKAN KELUARGA KITA! MANA ADA ANAK PRESDIR TERKAYA SE-ASIA INI MEMPUNYAI ANAK BADUNG PEMBUAT ONAR SEPERTIMU! TIDAK BISA KAH KAU MENIRU TINGKAH KAKAK MU YANG SELALU MENGHARUM KAN NAMA KELUARGA YOO!'' murka sang ayah menatap namja yang berpenampilan kacau, mata kiri yang lebam seperti bekas tinjuan dan faktanya memang benar bahwa namja yang bernama lengkap Yoo Yongjae ini sangat hobi berkelahi dan membuat onar dimana-mana, tangannya sangat gatal jika tidak membuat rusuh atau membuat orang emosi.

''aku tidak sama dengan Hyung, Ayah! Aku adalah aku! Dia adalah dia!'' balas Yongjae sengit menatap sang ayah yang selalu membanding-bandingkannya dengan sang kakak yang terus mendapat prestasi itu.

''KAU HARUS MENIRUNYA! KAU SELALU MEMALUKAN KELUARGA INI!'' bentak murka.

''KALAU AYAH BENCI! AKU DENGAN SENANG HATI ANGKAT KAKI DARI NERAKA INI! AKU AKAN MEMBUKTIKAN KEPADAMU BAHWA AKU JUGA BISA MEMBANGGAKANMU! Permisi'' setelah berteriak didepan ayahnya, namja urak-urakkan bernama Yongjae itu meninggalkan rumahnya, telinganya masih dapat mendengar sumpah serapah sang ayah, tapi dia tidak peduli, hidup adalah hidupnya, dia terus menjalani permainan Tuhan, dan takdir yang telah ditentukan.

''lihat saja Ayah! **FIGHT FOR FREEDOM**!'' teriak Yongjae.

.

.

.

.

.

''hidup ku begini-begini saja, tidak berubah? Dunia memang keras'' gumam namja tampan terus berjalan melewati gang-gang sepi, dia sudah tidak tau harus kemana lagi, ibu kontrakan telah mengusirnya karna terus menonggak hutang untuk membayar sewahan apartementnya, orang tuanya? Jangan ditanya lagi, orang tuanya sudah tenang disurga sana, dan dia hanya sendiri didunia yang keras ini, apalagi prinsip orang-orang Zaman sekarang itu adalah tak ada uang maka tak akan hidup! Kau tau? Mungkin kata-kata itu sudah tidak asing lagi bukan?

''ampun, aku benar-benar tidak mempunyai uang sepeser pun, ku mohon lepaskan aku''

Langkahnya terhenti saat mendengar suara seseorang bocah dari ujung lorong, dengan berani namja tadi menghampiri bocah yang ternyata sedang di hadang oleh dua orang preman yang berbadan besar.

_BUGH_

Tanpa tunggu lama atau berbasa-basi terlebih dahulu, namja tampan itu melayangkan pukulan telak kepada dua preman gaje itu.

''dasar bocah sialan! Berani kau memukulku'' murka salah satu dari preman berbadan besar tersebut membuat namja tampan itu tersenyum mengejek.

''badanmu saja yang besar otakmu sekecil kotoran semut, beraninya dengan anak-anak, kalian tidak lebih dari seorang bencong'' ejek namja itu, kata-kata itu membuat dua preman itu emosi dan melayangkan tinjuan kepada sang namja tampan, namja itu dengan kesat melawan kedua preman itu sehingga preman itu kabur ntah kemana.

''gomawo Hyung'' ujar bocah lelaki tersenyum senang.

''ne gwanchana, kenapa kau berjalan di gang ini? Disini sangat rawan'' terang namja tampan.

''aku tidak tau Hyung, aku sudah tak mempunyai apa-apa lagi selain Skeatboard ini'' jawab bocah tinggi itu lesuh.

''memang orang tua mu kemana?''

''ntahlah Hyung, aku kabur dari rumah ibu tiriku untuk mencari keberadaan eomma kandungku dan kebebasan jati diriku'' terang bocah putih itu semangat.

''wow, nasib kita tidak beda jauh, aku juga ingin mencari kebebasan dan ingin menggapai cita-citaku''

''kurang lebih tujuan kita sama Hyung, Choi Junhong imnida kau bisa memanggilku Zelo'' ujar bocah berkulit putih yang ternyata bernama Zelo atau lengkapnya Choi JunHoong.

''Jongup imnida'' ujar namja tampan yang ternyata bernama Jongup.

''bagaimana kita menjalajahi dan menggapai cita-cita kita bersama Hyung?''

''tidak buruk''

'**'FIGHT FOR FREEDOM'**' teriak Jongup dan Zelo, kemudian mereka berlari meninggalkan lokasi dengan Zelo ber Skeatboard dan Jongup berlari untuk mencari kebebasan mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

''HEYYYY! Apa yang kau lakukan!'' teriak 3 namja yang berdatang dari arah yang berlawanan, dimana sang namja mungil ingin menjatuhkan dirinya ke dasar sungai dari atas jembatan tua ini.

''jangan mendekat!'' ujar namja mungil itu menyetop tiga namja agar menjauh darinya.

''hey Kau jangan bodoh!'' ujar namja tinggi mencoba untuk mendekati sang namja mungil yang ingin memulai aksi bunuh dirinya.

''ku bilang jangan mendekat! jangan ikut campur urusanku! Pergi menjauh!'' teriak namja mungil itu mengancam.

''Hyung apa kau tidak menyayangi orang tuamu? Kasihan mereka telah melahirkanmu, dan kau melakukan hal yang tak berguna seperti ini Hyung? Hidupmu masih panjang Hyung, mari kita mencari kebebesan bersama sama''

''diam kau bocah Skeatboard! Kau tidak tau apa-apa...aaaaa''

''YAAA!''

Dengan cepat namja yang memiliki suara bash itu menangkap tangan mungil namja yang ingin bunuh diri itu.

''bertahanlah'' ujar namja tinggi itu terus mencoba mempertahan kan tangan sang namja mungil, jika terlepas maka terjatulah namja mungil itu kedasar sungai yang dalam.

''hey kalian berdua! Bantu aku'' teriak namja tinggi itu kalang kabut, Jongup dan Zelo segera mengahmpiri mereka dan Zelo membantu menarik pergelangan tangan namja mungil itu.

''lepaskan! Biarkan aku pergi dengan tenang! Lepaskan!'' teriak namja mungil itu berusaha melepaskan satu tangannya yang sedang ditahan oleh dua namja, sedangkan tubuhnya tergantung diatas udara.

''Hyung jangan bertindak ceroboh, kesinikan tangan sebelahmu'' teriak Jongup, menggapai gapai tubuh sang namja mungil, tapi sial menghampiri Jongup, tubuhnya malah terbalik dan terjatuh, tapi dengan sigap jongup meraih kaki sang namja mungil itu, sehingga Jongup bergantung di kedua kaki namja mungil itu.

''HUAAA ! HYUNG DEUL! ZELO! TOLONG AKU!'' Teriak Jongup yang masih bergantungan di kaki namja mungil itu, tidak berani melihat jurang sungai dibawah yang begitu sangat nyeramkan dan membuat bulu kuduknya merinding.

''Akhhh bagaimana ini'' ujar namja tinggi itu berusaha terus menahan satu tangan namja mungil itu.

''TOLONGGGGGGG!'' Teriak Zelo cempreng sembari ikut mempertahankan pergelangan tangan namja mungil itu.

''KU MOHON BANTU KAMIIIII'' teriak Jongup ketakutan dan mempererat pelukannya dikaki sang namja mungil.

''aduh Hyung bagaimana ini?'' tanya Zelo kepada sang namja tinggi.

''pertahankan, tarikkkkkkk'' teriak sang namja tinggi dan Zelo mencoba menarik tangan sang namja mungil, saking kuat tarikannya dan menggunakan kedua tangannya sehingga terlepas dari genggaman besi jembatan membuat tubuhnya juga terbalik dan jatuh tapi untung saja tangannya masih menggenggam tangan sang namja mungil.

''ya Tuhan kenapa kau bodoh sekali bocah'' ujar namja tinggi itu tak kuat, menahan tiga tubuh sekaligus dengan satu tangannya sedangkan tangan yang lainnya menggenggam tombak jembatan guna mempertahan kan tubuhnya agar tidak ikut terjatuh seperti kedua bocah ceroboh itu.

''Hyung! Ku mohon Hyung selamatkan kami, aku belum mau mati Hyung ku mohon'' isak Zelo menggengganm kuat lengan kiri sang namja mungil.  
Sedangkan Jongup? Ntahlah dia masih setia bergelantungan dikaki sang namja mungil.

''akhhh bagaimana ini, TOLONGGGGGGG !'' teriak namja tinggi itu dengan sura bassnya dan dengan sekuat tenaganya untuk menahan tubuh tiga namja yang bergelantung itu.

''YA APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN'' teriak Yongguk saat pendengarannya mendengar teriakan minta tolong.

''ku mohon bantu kami'' lirih namja tinggi itu, dia sungguh tidak kuat menahannya lagi, tanpa babibu Yongguk membantu mereka dan berusaha menarik lengan namja mungil itu.

''berikan tangan sebelahmu'' teriak Yongguk.

''bagaimana aku mau menggapai tanganmu? sedangkan tangan sebelahku sedang diganduli bocah Skearboard ini'' ujar namja mungil itu.

''coba kau bocah rambut pirang, naikkan tubuhmu sedikit dan gapai tanganku'' teriak Yongguk, Zelo berusaha menggapai tangan Yongguk dan

_grep._

Berhasil.

''TARIIKKKKKKKKK'' teriak kedua namja yang memiliki suara bass itu dengan sekuat tenaga.

''eh suara apa itu?'' lirih Himchan, dan mata sipitnya membelalak melihat pemandangan tak jauh dari tempat berdirinya, dimana dua orang namja sedang membantu menarik 3 namja yang sedang bergelantungan yang akan terjatuh di jurang sungai tersebut kalau tidak segera diselamatkan, tanpa babibu Himchan segera berlari ke arah mereka.

''aku akan membantu kalian''ujar Himchan mengagetkan Yongguk dan namja disebelahnya,untung aja genggeman mereka masih kuat. kemudian Himchan ikut menarik tangan Zelo dan mereka bertiga berusaha menarik tubuh 3 namja itu.

''hiks Hyung ku mohon, selamatkan kami huks, ku mohon'' isak Zelo, dengan takut-takut melihat kejurang bawah.

''akhhh ayoooo tarikkkkkkk'' teriak ke tiga namja itu berusaha menarik mereka.

''hey apa yang kalian lakukan?'' teriak Daehyun yang baru saja melewati jembatan sunyi itu dengan sepedanya.

''dari pada kau bertanya lebih baik kau membantu kami menyelamatkan mereka'' ujar Yongguk terus berusaha menarik, tanpa fikir panjang Daehyun membantu mereka dan menggapai tangan mungil namja itu dan menariknya sekuat tenaga.

''TARRIKKKKKKKKKKKK'' teriak ke empat namja itu menggema.

''TARRIIIIIIKKKKKKKK''

''SEDIKIT LAGI! TARRIIIIIIKKKKKKKK''

Dan perjuangan mereka tak sia-sia akhirnya ketiga namja itu tidak jadi jatuh disungai.

''huaaaaaaa! Terima kasih Hyung Deulllllll!'' teriak Zelo dan Jongup memeluk 4 namja yang sudah menolongnya.

''kenapa kalian bisa begitu?'' tanya Daehyun, Himchan, Yongguk serempak.

''dia yang memulai duluan'' ujar namja tinggi itu menunjuk sang namja mungil yang hanya menundukkan kepalanya.

''Hyung jangan memarahinya'' ujar Zelo dan menghampiri namja mungil itu.

''Hyung jangan bunuh diri lagi, bunuh diri bukanlah jalan yang benar,fikirkan Hyung, masa depan Hyung masih panjang, jangan berfikiran pendek'' terang Zelo menepuk pundak sang namja mungil.

''maafkan aku, karena aku kalian semua hampir mati'' lirih sang namja mungil itu menyesal dan terus meminta maaf.

''sudahlah, itu sudah berlalu'' ujar Yongguk menegaskan.

''siapa namamu?'' tanya Yongguk.

''aku Byun Baekhyun'' ujar namja mungil itu memperkenalkan diri.

''kenapa kau ingin mengakhiri hidupmu?'' tanya Yongguk.

''aku kabur dari rumah, tepatnya diusir oleh kedua orang tuaku karena mereka malu mempunyai anak kelainan sepertiku, aku sendiri pun jijik dengan diriku sendiri, dan aku ingin mengakhiri permainan dunia yang menyiksa ini'' lirih Baekhyun menghapus air matanya.

''jangan begitu, kau harus semangat dan mencari jati dirimu'' ujar Himchan angkat bicara.

''akupun begitu, aku diusir oleh ibuku karna membuatnya bangkrut, dan aku disuruhnya untuk mencari jati diriku, aku semangat, dan tak akan berputus asa, kita bersama'' ujar Daehyun menepuk pundak mungil Baekhyun.

''kitapun begitu, ingin mencari kebebasan'' ujar Jongup dan Zelo serempak dan tak lupa dengan senyuman lebar mereka.

''aku juga'' ujar namja tinggi itu.

''bagaimana kalau kita memperkenalkan diri kita masing-masing'' usul Zelo semangat.

''Choi Junhong atau Zelo, 96''

''Moon Jongup, 95''

''Jung Daehyun, 93''

''Park Chanyeol, 92''

''Byun Baekhyun, 92''

''Kim Himchan, 90''

''Bang Yongguk, 90''

''hey boleh aku ikut bergabung?'' suara seseorang menghamipiri namja-namja yang sedang memperkenalkan dirinya masing-masing.

''aku juga ingin mencari kebebasan dan meraih cita-citaku, Yoo Yongjae, 94'' lanjut namja yang ternyata Yongjae itu.  
Mereka semua saling menatap satu sama lain dan tersenyum cool.

'' **FIGHT FOR FREEDOM** '' teriak mereka semua semangat dengan api yang membara.

''eh? Tapi kita tidak mempunyai tempat tinggal, Hyung deul'' ujar Zelo.

''tenang, kita akan tinggal di kontrakanku, yah walaupun kontrakan ku itu kecil tapi cukuplah untuk kita'' tawar Chanyeol, dan disetujui oleh yang lain nya, mereka berjalan bersama-sama menuju kontrakan sederhana milik Chanyeol, Zelo yang dengan Skeatboardnya daehyun dengan sepedanya, yang lain berjalan santai menuju lokasi.

Sesampainya di kontrakan yang terletak di ujung kota Seoul, Chanyeol langsung mempersilahkan teman-teman barunya masuk kedalam kontrakan kecilnya.

''selamat datang'' ujar Chanyeol.

''wah, kau suka music juga Hyung?'' tanya Jongup melihat berbagai poster penyanyi papan atas yang menggantung di dinding-dinding apartementnya.

''iya'' jawab Chanyeol.

''hey tidak ada makanan?'' tanya Daehyun merana mengelus cacing-cacing diperut nya.

''maaf, tidak ada, biasanya aku akan mengamen dulu untuk mencari sesuap nasi'' ujar Chanyeol.

''ah baiklah tidak apa'' ujar Daehyun menunda rasa ingin makannya sementara.

''bagaimana besok kita mulai mencari kerja?'' usul Yongjae.

''tapi kita tidak mempunyai ijazah atau apa?'' ujar Yongguk.

''kita kerja apa saja, dan bersama mengumpulkan uang demi meraih cita-cita kita'' lanjut Yongjae semangat.

''betul, itu tidak terlalu buruk'' ujar Himchan setuju.

''ok **FIGHT FOR FREEDOM**'' ujar mereka serempak.

_**#esok harinya.**_

''aku akan pergi mencari lowongan kerja dengan Himchan'' ujar Yongguk.

''aku juga Hyung'' ujar Yongjae semangat dan disusul Daehyun.

setelah berpamitan mereka ber-4 Yongguk dengan Himchan, Yongjae dengan Daehyun, pergi mencari lowongan kerja, apapun itu.

''terus kita Hyung?'' tanya Zelo yang sedang asik membersihkan sekatboard kesayangannya bertanya kepada Jongup.

''kita ngamen'' ujar Jongup tersenyum bangga.

''memang Hyung bisa menyanyi?'' tanya Zelo menghentikan sejenak acara membersihkah skeatboardnya dan menatap ingin tahu ke arah Jongup.

''tidak''

''lalu?''

''aku akan menampilkan dance dan kau bermain skeatboard dan itu akan mengundang perhatian orang-orang, kita mengamen dengan cara itu'' terang Jongup.

''wah, aku setuju!'' semangat Zelo dan berhigvive dengan Jongup.

''kapan?''

''tunggu apalagi, mari kita mulai'' ujar Jongup dan berdiri dari duduknya diikuti Zelo.

''Hyung deul kami pergi dulu'' teriak Jongup dan Zelo berpamitan kepada Baekhyun dan Chanyeol.

''ne, semangat'' ujar Baekhyun dan Chanyeol.

''ok''

Sepergian mereka tinggalah kedua namja yang masih berkutat dalam fikiran masing-masing.

''hm Baekhyun-ah, bagaimana kalau kita juga pergi jalan-jalan keluar? Dan siapa tahu nanti juga ada lowongan kerja?'' usul Chanyeol, Baekhyun tersenyum dan mengangguk.

.

.

.

.

''huh sudah berapa toko yang kita datangi dan berbagai macam lainnya? Tapi kenapa tidak ada satupun yang membuka lowongan kerja?'' lirih Himchan, kakinya sudah pegal mengelilingi seluruh kota dengan Yongguk mencari lowongan kerja, sungguh sangat susah.

''eh, lihat? Itu ada tulisan lowongan kerja'' ujar Yongguk menepuk lengan Himchan.

''mana?''

''itu, toko yang di ujung sana'' tunjuk Yongguk.

''huaa! Tunggu apa lagi! Kajja'' teriak Himchan kembali semangat.

''ehm, permisi'' ujar Yongguk menghampiri sang penjaga cafe.

''iya, ada yang bisa say bantu?''

''maaf apa benar disini membuka lowongan kerja?'' tanya Himchan.

''iya betul''

''perkerjaan apa ya ajjussi, kallau kami boleh tau?''

''cafe ini membutuhkan dua orang, satu dalam bidang rapper dan satu dalam bidang alat musik tradisionall, karena Cafe ini adalah Cafe yang bertajuk Tradiosional Modern'' jelas ajjussi penjaga itu.

''ah benarkah? Kami bisa dalam hal itu, bisa membantu kami'' ujar Yongguk semangat.

''apa benar kalian bisa?''

''ne'' ujar mereka yakin.

''baiklah, ikut aku''

.

.

.

.

''huaa! Perut ku lapar, aku lapar, mulutku lapar, cacingku lapar, semuanya laparrrrrr''

Yongjae harus berkali-kali menutup telinganya karna sedari tadi Daehyun terus mengeluh kalau dia sangat lapar, mungkin ada seribu kali dia menyebut kata lapar, dan itu membuat telinga Yongjae pengang.

''ya! Jung Daehyun! Sabarlah sebentar, bagaimana kalau kita ngamen saja'' usul Yongjae dengan cengiran lebarnya, membuat Daehyun menatapnya horor.

''what! Ya! Dengar! Begini-gini aku masih sayang hidupku, aku tidak mau mengamen, itu sangat memalukan'' balas Daehyun tidak mau, Yongjae memutar bola matanya malas.

''mengamen juga menghasilkan duit, kau bilang kalau kau lapar, kalau kita dapat uang dari hasil mengament kita, kita kan bisa makan''

Mendengar kata makan membuat Daehyun mendapat secercah harapan, karena memang faktanya kalau namja ini memang sangat mencintai makanan.

''ah baiklah-baiklah, aku ikuti ide konyolmu'' ujar Daehyun dan berdiri dari duduknya diikuti oleh Yongjae.

''kita mau mengament kemana?'' tanya Daehyun.

''ya didepan rumah-rumah mewah itu, asal jangan dihutan aja, kajja''

Dan mereka berhenti didepan pagar rumah yang cukup besar.

''PERMISI! KITA MAU NGAMEN NIH'' ujar Daehyun dan Yongjae serempak.

''kemana..kemana,,,kemana,,,,ku harus mencari kemana...''

''Kalian berisik saja, kerja dong jangan ngamen minta kasihan keorang-orang'' ujar wanita berpakaian sister menghampiri mereka dan mengasi mereka uang.

''ye, si mbak! Ngament itu juga namanya kerja! Tambahin donk uang nya!'' ujar Daehyun.

''tidak ada sana pergi'' usir yeoja itu, dengan langkah gontai kedua namja itu meninggalka pagar rumah.

''huftt ini mah untuk beli permen'' ujar Daehyun menatap selembar uang yang ada di tangannya.

''huft kita coba di tempat yang lebih ramai'' ujar Yongjae dan menarik Daehyun yang memasang tampang ogah-ogahan dan terlalu cepat patah semangat.

Mereka berduapun berjalan menuju dimana ada pasar bazar dipusat kota Seoul.

''hey itu kenapa ramai? Ada apa disitu?'' gumam Yongjae dan segera menarik tangan Daehyun mendekat kearah yang ia curigai dari tadi.

''JONGUP ZELO'' teriak Daehyun kaget melihat Jongup yang sedang ngedance dengan Zelo yang ngerap sembari menunjukkan atraksi Skeatboardnya.

''wow DAEBAK'' puja Yongjae terkagum-kagum melihat maknae line itu.  
Yongjae dan Daehyun pun memberanikan diri mereka untuk meramaikan suasana yang ada di pasar bazar itu, semua mata terkagum-kagum melihat ke empat namja yang sungguh sangat mencuri perhatian itu, tak jarang orang bergumam puji melihat aksi ke empat anak remaja itu dan memberikan uang kedalam plastik yang disediakan di depan atraksi ke4 namja remaja itu.

.

.

.

.

''huh tidak ada lowongan Baekhyun-ah, bagaimana ini'' ujar Chanyeol menumpuh kedua tangannya dilutut menahan kelelahan yang menghamipirinya.

''aku pun tidak tau Chanyeol-ah'' lirih Baekhyun mengusap punggung Chanyeol.

''BYUN BAEKHYUN!'' teriakan seseorang membuat kedua namja itu membalikkan badan mereka, dan mata Baekhyun terbelalak kaget mellihat siapa yang meneriaki namanya, yup dia adalah kakak tirinya.

''ikut aku!''

''andwee! Chanyeol-ah bantu aku'' ujar Baekhyun meronta-ronta dan berusaha melepaskan genggaman tangannya dari sang kakak.

''lepaskan dia!'' ujar Chanyeol yang hendak meninju wajah kakak dari Baekhyun tapi sayang semua pasukan kakak Baekhyun datang mengelilingi mereka.

''lepaskan aku Jiho'' ujar Baekhyun terus meronta.

_Plak_

Satu tamparan mendarat di wajah mungil Baekhyun membuat darah sedikit merembet di ujung bibirnya.

Chanyeol berusaha menghindari pukulan-pukulan yang mengeroyokinya.

_Bugh_

Tubuh Chanyeol terbentur kasarnya dinding jembatan saat salah satu dari mereka menendangnya kuat.

''Hyung..itu Chanyeol Hyung dan Baekhyun Hyung'' ujar Jongup histeris melihat segorombolan namja mengeroyoki Chanyeol yang sudah tidak berdaya.

''YA! KALIAN APAKAN HYUNG KAMI!'' ujar Zelo cempreng dan memukul kepala salah satu namja tinggi dengan skeatboard kesayangannya.

''dasar! Bocah sialah kau!'' ujar namja tinggi itu meringis sakit.

''kau yang sialan, rasakan ini'' ujar Zelo kembali memukul namja itu dengan membabi buta hingga namja itu pinsan.

''huh siapa yang bocah'' ejek Zelo dan tersenyum kemudian mencium skeatboard kesayangannya.

''hey! Kau! Wajahmu itu sungguh sangat tidak layak untuk dilihat, soksok jadi preman, dasar preman pasar sepi'' ejek Jongup dan menghadiakan salto ke arah namja yang ingin meninjunya tadi, untung saja Jongup pintar dalam bidang perkelahian, jadi ini bukanlah hal yang susah untuk seorang Moon Jongup.

''ck, segitu saja kau pinsan? Dasar bencong! Kerampang mu saja yang besar'' ejek Jongup dan mengentuti preman yang sudah pinsan itu.

''akhhh! Kau memukul bibir sexy ku?!'' marah Daehyun menunjuk bibirnya yang tertinju oleh salah satu anak buah Jiho.

''nanti kalau bibir sexyku sobek dan tidak bisa menerima makanan bagaimana eoh? Sekarang aku sudah lapar dan kau membuat kesal'' teriak Daehyun.

''dasar namja cerewet kau, banyak omong'' ujar namja preman itu dan berusaha ingin meninju Daehyun, tapi dengan segera Daehyun menangkas pukulan-pukulan itu dan berakhir dengan namja preman itu jatuh tergeletak tak berdaya.

''rasakan'' ejek Daehyun.

''oh ternyata kau Jiho? Lihat anak buah mu sudah K.O'' ejek Yongjae mendekati Jiho yang masih betah menahan Baekhyun, yup! Yongjae sangat mengenal Jiho, karena namja itu memang rivalnya dan musuh bebuyutannya.

''oh, ternyata kau sudah dibuang ayahmu? Makanya kau jadi anak gelandangan ck memalukan sekali'' ejek Jiho pantang kallah, membuat emosi Yongjae terpancing dan langsung meninju wajah menyebalkan Jiho tanpa ampun.

''MATI KAU KEPARAT! KAU YANG MEMALUKAN!'' teriak Yongjae emosi dan terus memukul Jiho membabi buta sehingga membuat namja itu tidak sadarkan diri.

''Baekhyun Hyung gwanchana?'' tanya Zelo menghampiri Baekhyun, Baekhyun mengangguk.

''Chanyeol...'' ujar Baekhyun dan segera menghampiri Chanyeol.

''Chanyeol gwanchana?'' tanya Baekhyun khawatir, Chanyeoll mengangguk.

''Hyung kajja kita pulang, biar aku dan Jongup hyung yang membantu Chanyeol Hyung'' ujar Zelo, Baekhyun mengangguk, Zelo dan Jongup pun membantu Chanyeol berjalan.

''kajja'' ujar Yongjae dan merekapun berjalan kelokasi kontrakan Chanyeol.

.

.

.

.

''hey kalian dari mana saja? Dan, ada apa dengan Chanyeol?'' tanya Yongguk yang membuka pintu kontrakan kecil itu.

''hanya masalah kecil Hyung'' ujar Yongjae.

''aku akan mengambil kompres dulu'' ujar Baekhyun dan diangguki oleh semuanya.  
Jongup dan Zelo membaringkan tubuh tinggi Chanyeol dikasur lantai secara hati-hati.  
Baekhyun datang membawa sepanci air dingin serta handuk, dengan telaten Baekhyun membersihkan luka-luka yang ada di wajah Chanyeol.

''apa kalian semua sudah makan? Kami mebeli makanan untuk malam ini'' ujar Himchan riang, membuat Daehyun yang tadinya ingin terlelap tidur kembali terjaga mendangar kata makanan membuatnya kembali segar.

''belum hyung'' ujar Zelo.

''ya sudah kajja kita makan bersama'' ujar Yongguk.  
Semuanya mengangguk semangat dan mengambil jatah masing-masing.

''Baekhyun kau tidak makan?'' tanya Himchan.

''aku tidak mau Hyung, masa kita makan Chanyeol tidak'' ujar Baekhyun.

''iya benar Hyung, kita harus menahan sakit sama-sama'' ujar Jongup dan kembali meletakkan nasi kotaknya, Yongjae mengangguk dan meletakkan nasi kotaknya dan merampas makanan Daehyun membuat Daehyun meratap sedih.

''kalian lapar makan saja dulu, jangan fikirkan aku, aku baik-baik saja, aku sedang tidak berselera makan'' ujar Chanyeol pelan.

''tidak kami akan makan jika Hyung juga makan'' ujar Daehyun, Chanyeol tersenyum.

''aku akan membantumu'' ujar Baekhyun.

''kajja kita makan, dan aku akan menyuapi Chanyeol'' ujar Baekhyun lagi, semua mengangguk dan memakan dengan hikmat dan tenang kecuali Daehyun yang dengan semangat nya dia memasukkan makanan-makanan kemulutnya hingga penuh, Baekhyun juga makan dan dengan pelan juga dia menyuapi Chanyeol.

TBC

Bagaimanakah kelanjutan kisah mereka yang mulai bersatu untuk mencari kebebasan dan menggapai cita-cita mereka?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

ini adalah ff tentang persahabatan,ini kisah kebersamaan mereka dalam mencari kebebasan dalam meraih cita-cita !

Ripiuuuuu#cium


End file.
